


Push a Little Bit Harder

by SongsofSecrets



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Kabu is daddy fight me, Kinda, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsofSecrets/pseuds/SongsofSecrets
Summary: It was hard for someone like him, the great Raihan, to tragically lose and move on. In battle, in argument… anything. Defeat wasn't an option, at least not without negotiation where something was undoubtedly gained on his end. However, watching a fellow leader purposely losing without reason? even if it's just practice tournaments?Perhaps stoking the fire will ignite the sparks needed to set the legendary man of Fire ablaze."...call Ol' Sparks, will ya?"
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	1. Push

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic for the Poke fandom! Please enjoy and leave feedback!

"C'mon what is he doing?" 

It was hard for someone like him, the great Raihan, to tragically lose and move on. In battle, in argument… anything. Defeat wasn't an option, at least not without negotiation where something was undoubtedly gained on his end. However, sitting miserably in his lavish hotel room in Wyndon, he instantly realized there was something worse than graciously accepting losing after all. 

"Argh!" 

His tongue clicked with brows knitting at the telly, the unusual noise-causing his torkoal to peer its head out from its shell. A huffing sigh sounded when a local commercial flipped on the illuminated screen. 

Briskly, Raihan flipped out his Rotom to promptly shoot out a text to Leon, whom he appropriately named Rival under his contacts:

**Raihan:** What is he doin' out there?! ＼(☉Д☉)／

**Rival(Leon) :** What do you mean??

**Raihan:** You know what I mean! He's letting them win, man. 

**Rival:** oohhhh you mean Kabu lol 

**Rival:** These are charity events, mate. For all we know he's supplying the trainers that spark of hope they need, you know how he is. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Raihan:** ...ugh yeah, I guess. 

A groan of agitation escaped his lips, leaning his head back to rest on the couch. "It doesn't mean it's any less frustrating..." Raihan grumbled aloud, flopping the Rotom down next to him. Leon had a point he knew that, even if he didn't want to just leave it at that. 

Charity or not, competition was competition. 'As gym leaders are we not supposed to stun the crowd and set the stakes high?'

The fire gym leader would say otherwise, hell, he could hear that stern militant tone already. Pale blue eyes of aquamarine closed, that familiar voice kicked up in his mind like a sandstorm. The lofty sigh of nostalgic familiarity to Raihan's headstrong opinion:

"You are not wrong Raihan, yet there is more than one technique to flourish another's potential. It is not always the run that secures you the finish line." The dragon tamer mumbled in mockery to himself, a faint smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Oh, how he could listen to that man scold, tease and grumble all day. Simply music to his ears if it undoubtedly meant igniting that fire in the more experienced leader's bladed eyes. 

Raihan's thoughts swirled to the scenario he weaved in his mind palace. A jeer here, a snide comment there that would earn him the cutest little snarl from the shorter man. With a sigh escaping him, his hand wandered down to palm through his lounge pants, rubbing languid circles so alleviate the arousal that piqued. It was a satisfying fantasy to ease his mind from his hardheaded opinions and disagreement...that was until Rotom chirped against his thigh. Raihan yelped out loud in surprise, body jumping with a sharp inhale. Lifting Rotom, it was Leon again. 

  
  


**Rival:** Maybe a change of the weather is needed, man. Try joining the tournament for once and kick up a surprise for the old man!

Raihan stared at the message, an eye roll to the minor pun. An elongated canine stuck out as he worried his bottom lip thoughtfully.

One thing was for certain: he was in no state to just trot on down to Wydon stadium— observant eyes flicking to the prominent tent protruding from his lounge pants in validation.  Even so Leon did bring up an idea, one even he, Raihan hated to admit he didn't think of until now.

As if on queue the tv's intermission from the tournament ceased. Opening up the tournament's halftime with that very voice drawing out answers to an interviewer's questions regarding the matches so far. Vibrant pupils gradually rose to gaze at the screen with a lovely blush creeping up his neck. 

A noise escaped from deep within his throat. Body providing an involuntary jolt, he first caught sight of the glistening speckles along the gym leaders muscled neck, shining so brightly against the blaring stadium light. Thank the chairman for the 4k screen. Soaking up every intricate detail down to the man's sweating sheen shimmering with the turn of the head, a flex of the neck muscles ...oh what he would give...

"H-hey Rotom" He announced thoughtlessly, mind too busy marveling over the extraordinary man of fires' poise— so calm yet obviously breaking a sweat. 

_ 'Perhaps if I stoked the fire…' _

"...call Ol' Sparks, will ya?"

Sitting up, Raihan discarded his hoodie and hurled it onto the coffee table, legs spreading just a bit more to get himself comfy. His palm returned to groping and grabbing himself through the fabrics, he never once took his vivid eyes off the screen. He was waiting...waiting for…

"Mnn? Pardon me." He heard Kabu through the speakers apologetically, releasing the Rotom of his own to swirl and float gracefully in front of him. 'Here it comes' Raihan thought excitably, a thumb pressing eagerly into the head of his prick through his pants, fierce eyes locked the screen in fixation.

The Motostoke Gym leader visibly stiffened, the interviewer noisily inquiring about the Rotom's caller. As if on queue that trademark sigh instantly following a quick ominous smirk flashed on the screen.

"Heh, now let the real games begin" Raihan cooed with a taut buck of his hips into his hand whilst the man on the telly curtly apologized, briskly abandoning the interviewer alone awkwardly on the screen.

"Raihan..." Rumbled through his Rotom causing the very man being addressed to gasp. 

"O-oh! Hey old man, whatcha up to?" 

There's that sigh again, his favorite! His nimble fingers now danced up to his waistband teasingly.

"Raihan... you know very well what I am up to."

"Oh! Right, the tournament challenge!?  Was  t-hat mmnnn— was that today?!" thick lashes clenched tightly together, his nimble fingers had discovered his own heated flesh to the stern flat tone.  _ 'No-nonsense...I like that...I can work with this.'  _ He reeled in his thoughts, stammering through his cheery words.

There was a deafening silence on the other end, a calculating pause that had him suddenly holding his breath.

"what are you doing?" Kabu's pleasant voice came through the Rotom mellower...lower. That earned him a small squeeze that spills a soft whine. 

"Just you know, watchin' the tournaments and—"

"How's Leon's match?" 

"Mmmnn Goo...W-wait pardon? Leon's?"

"Ah, I see...Well, since this isn't dire—"

"Nononono!" The dragon tamer panicked, almost beggingly. ‘ _ Definitely not begging’ _ he told himself sternly. The great Raihan never begs.

Before the man of fire could respond he promptly stopped all fondling to say clearly. "Hey, Rotom— Kabu's Rotom Autopilot follow." A chirp and a grunt on the receiving end sounded and a satisfied smile graced Raihan's face. 

  
  


‘ _ Damn thing _ ’ Kabu mused thoughtfully as the device wriggled free from his grasp to hover close instead. He wasn't illiterate with technology but for the life of him, he could not figure out what Raihan did to it so the device followed the young lad's voice as well. It could be downright infuriating sometimes. 

Exhaling an annoyed huff, the gym leader strutted toward the stadium tunnel. Fine.  _ ‘If he desperately wanted to play with fire…’ _

"Very well..." 

"Naw, come now sparx I just wanted to talk—" Raihan began when he detected the disgruntled tone, then the deafening roar of the lively crowd resonated from the screen cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Hey, Raihan" His eyes opened to his name, craning his head to examine the telly once more.

  
  


His body shivered as he witnessed Kabu stride, not jog— stride out of the stadium entrance. A smug smile and piercing eyes glancing sidelong at the Rotom hovering at the gym leaders' side. A quivering breath drizzled from Raihan's lips as they parted unconsciously, a heat unfurling in his stomach. The elder man must have overheard because a flashy smile wavered onto his lips before he halted in place on his side of the stadium field. 

"Erm...Y-yeah?" Raihan faltered, his boisterous arrogance beginning to whittle like a weather effect buffeting him. 

"You wouldn't mind flipping to cam call, would you? After all, I  _ clearly _ am needed for something."

This wasn't going to script, not at all. Not how he fantasized it as his face grew extremely hot to the nonchalant request. Nevertheless, his cock twitched to the change in tactics. Raihan's brief silence had the elder sniggering, the charismatic leader of Hammerlocke could witness that on the screen whilst hearing it through the device. 

"U-Uh yeah of course!" He chirped, pressing a button on his Rotom, allowing it to float gently around him.

When the screen connected, Kabu was pitching an ultra ball of his. Muscled leg rising and torso twisting to the flick of his gloved wrist as the luminous ball slung from his grasp. A perfect frame, one that would easily put Leon and himself to shame. A joyous bark of his Arcanine sounded before silver eyes looked sidelong to the Rotom directly at Raihan. 

"Hmm, so you were actually watching my tournament." He commented, eyeing the flushed face bemused, bright aquamarine orbs beaming at him.

"I mean it's kinda hard when the stadium is booing so loud at your what is it now....1:3? Is it? The whole hotel was rumbling!" Raihan's stare unwavered, a brow rising challengingly to the tempered eyes. They narrowed slightly. 

_ 'Not breaking easy this time old man...' _

"Arcanine, dodge!" Kabu's voice barked, a bite to his command as his attention diverted back to the challenger.

Raihan couldn't help but smile slyly with sharp canines, his experienced hand slowly stroking himself. Fingertips teased the skin, his body squirming a little as he said sweetly. "I think it's you who are in need. You were the one to lect—"

"BITE!" His voice was unusually harsh while he gnashed his teeth. The crowd roared as the local announcer commended the clever move as the competitor's Pokemon fainted.

The dragon trainer felt his breath hitch to the rapid flare in the Motostoke’s leader’s mood, the crowd cheering enthusiastically for him in the background. Now that was something he could always fall against a soft bed or plush couch and fantasize to.

A hiss and muffled churr slipped off his tongue, eyes rolling back into his skull listening to the chanting praises. The hand he had been teasing himself with slid under his waistband, fingertips grazing the leaking member the Hammerlocke leader had been working up.

"About boosting potential through different type moves that are not your own Pokemon's?" Kabu retorted disregarding the screen adding coolly, "Be fortunate you are not participating in the tournament today, Raihan."

**"Is that a challenge, Mr. Kabu?"** Raihan groaned, an eye peeking open to observe the vexed expression the other man undoubtedly had. 

Kabu went instantly to snarl at the blasted screen only to see it had disconnected and the call had ended.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!

Sneaking into Wyndon Stadium was easier than Raihan anticipated. Even so when he genuinely thought about it, he never attended mid-match entering through the large doors. It was a ghost town in the grand lobby, only some staff littered across the floor and watching the matches. They greeted him warmly, puzzled when asked which side the Motostoke leader was on so the dragon trainer could slink into the locker rooms. Before they could question, he was swift to impatiently wave a farewell with his flashy smile and whipping out his rotom. It was chirping non-stop since he left the hotel. 

"Alright, alright what is it Rotom?" Raihan said, allowing the portable device Pokemon to slip from his hands as he softly padded down the hallway. They were all from Leon, 'messages galore.' 

**Rival: ** Raihan, mate?! 

**Rival:** Are you seeing this? Are you...

**Rival:** Did you blast Mr. Kabu or somethin'? ( ⁰д⁰)

**Rival:** Mate...what did you do?!

He chuckled gnawing at his bottom lip, a fang gleaming from the fluorescent lights. Heat rose to his cheeks carefully skimming through the rest of Leon's messages. ‘ _ So, the legendary fireball was setting the field ablaze now, hm?’ _

All because of him of course, one of the few to snap right through his humble learned demeanor. Leaving a completely separate side, one only veteran leaders like Opal and Melony were able to fondly remember. That blazing passion and fierce concentration— the exact thing that had Raihan driven to be a leader himself, to show that same spark to ignite it...

Entering the lounge-like changing room, he noted the lights weren't on. With a click of his tongue he turned off his rotom, a rare thing to manage for the dragon trainer basked in the limelight of social media. No, what he demanded now he delicately wove together for  _ his eyes _ only.

Sitting on the bench, he didn't need to look over at the small telly to comprehend what was happening— he could hear it. The chanting crowd screaming Kabu's name. It sent a chill down his spine and right between his loins. With a trill he rolled his head back; eyes fluttering shut to the blaring praises. It had been a while since the ever-burning man of fire decided to kick up some sparks and win a few matches. Typically he saved the mass winning streaks for weeding out worthy trainers to make it to he, the great Raihan of Hammerlocke.  _ 'Like a chivalrous knight fiercely guarding the castle doors to the Dragons keep', _ he thought with a noiseless chuckle. 

It wasn’t long before the crowd began to wane and the sound of footsteps echoed in the stadium's corridor. His eyes opened to see the skulking figure and it would seem they noticed his presence, despite the darkened tunnel and dimly lit waiting room. Two puffs of visible flames appeared before vanishing, like ghostly eyes brilliantly illuminating the dull shadows. Raihan wiggled in his seat, hands gripping the bench excitably. It was a mystery how the gym leader did that, but when he did, it made the dragon leader’s entire body positively tremble in confident anticipation. 

“Raihan…” was spoken flatly as the distinctive silhouette came close, halting in between Raihan’s legs, metallic eyes glaring down at him with arms crossed. Oh, could he see the smoldering embers through the elder's pupils, tilting his head to examine their gleam.

“Did you think I wouldn’t show? I never back down on an invitation…” The more youthful leader purred, leaning forth to gaze up through his dark lashes at Kabu. Though the lights were never switched on, the man was visible enough to catch a hue of pink surfacing his cheeks. A hand advanced to clasp the wrist of the other, steadily towing it close so his breath ghosted the gloved hand. 

“Besides you won right?” Raihan added pressing a kiss onto the warm glove then shifting it to nip at the exposed thumb. A contemptuous snort quietly resonated above him as Kabu threw in a critical comment, “No thanks to you.”

“Naw, it was a surprise. It’ll be appreciated once learned and furthermore you always get to play teacher— I believe it’s my turn~” 

Brilliant aquamarine eyes beamed up at the fire trainer as he boldly parted his sensuous lips to slip the appendage into his mouth. He watched attentively, Kabu’s nose flaring as Raihan gently teased the thumb with his tongue. The distinct taste of salt satisfied his senses— sweat from the intense match he naturally assumed that went hand-in-hand with the disheveled strands of monochrome shades clinging to the fire trainers face.  _ Stunning  _ was all that ran through Raihan’s mind, wishing Rotom could sneak a few breathtaking shots of this— of him. 

At a leisurely pace, he tilted his head up and removed himself with a wet ‘pop’, flashing his elder a broad grin that bared his canines. The forearm in his grasp flexed, intentionally wanting to move daring to foil it’s owner's stubborn attitude. Neither moved, like a fast draw in those old western cartoons Raihan was consistently reminded of in these tense moments. Waiting... _ Ever so patiently _ waiting for a sucker-punch to the jaw or a sigh followed by a sarcastic jeer with that ever so charming smirk. He would accept either, anything to advance— _ to act _ . 

Kabu could detect the restless tremors through his gloved hand as his fingers curled around the young leader's chin, carefully tracing the prominent jawline. Eyes bright, glowing up at him against the dimness encompassing them. He could read Raihan like a book just by peering into those dazzling blues. 

“As I recall you practically begged me to teach your turtonator sunny day’,” Kabu reflected, a small sting to his utterances as he smirked smugly down at the dragon trainer who now leaned into his direct touches. Without missing a beat Raihan chirped, “Yeah, and now I can beg for your consideration?”

“You mean forgiveness?” 

“Ehh, if that’s really what you want…” 

“If you behave and sit pretty, I’ll think on it.”

Raihan squirmed in his seat, the hand gripping the bench ached from how hard he was squeezing it. He hummed in promise, his head pivoting, now nipping at the tips of the fire trainers gloved fingers. His eyes never left those bladed grey pair, tugging playfully while slowly slinking down onto the cold floor. An unoccupied hand settled itself onto the Kabu’s hip, gripping and kneading it thirstily. Ever so slowly did Raihan pull the glove free, a fang flashing in a display for his audience.

Kabu eyed stoically, only that slight smirk teasing the corner of his mouth. His other hand seamlessly wove his fingers between the spike-shaped locks that visually resembled the spines on a dragon. With a tilt of his head, he rumbled thickly, "Such a good boy” before squeezing his hand into a fist in dragon trainer's hair, a wordless command.

A mewl resonated from Raihan’s throat before releasing Kabu’s wrist, his palm replacing it with the other hip, drawing circles with his thumb. He nuzzled into the fire trainer's pelvis, nose nudging the hardening cock with each heated exhale that huffed through the fire-themed shorts. Kabu’s idle hand nestled into the side of his neck, the thumb grazing his chin and down his Adams apple. Swallowing thickly his hands ventured, digits toying at the waistband and teasing the 'V' line crease the toned muscles underneath the flesh formed. With a tug, he yanked the waistband. Hooking the jockstraps band with it until he uncovered exactly what he had been nosing for since being abandoned in bed that very morning. 

The sound of air sucking through gritted teeth was heard above him, the other man already beginning to double over. Kabu was never vocal unless pulled out from the depths of his throat, but like many songs, Raihan could coax out of him— nothing was nearly as loud as his reactions. It was pure eye candy witnessing the legendary Fire gym leader curl over him to continue. His hand having to anchor itself to the jacketed shoulder to hold him up and steady. 

Plunging his head, Raihan lapped up the leaking flushed head, the bitter fluids he swallowed while suckling the tip teasingly. Hips jutted ever so slightly, disobeying Kabu’s restraint, not that Raihan minded. If anything, he eagerly trilled, tongue flattening against the underside of the cock his mouth consumed until it met the back of his throat. A choked moan slipped, nails digging into his scalp with a stammered noise resonating deep from within Kabu. Bobbing in minute oscillation, Raihan inch-by-inch pulled back languidly to the head. His tongue swirled it, swiping the sensitive slit that had the elder choking on curses. Chipping away at the usually harsh gym leader's composure was addicting, so much so he couldn't help giving a small whimper as he shimmied in place. The throbbing heat between his own legs twitched as Kabu clenched his shoulder hard and gave a thrust into his mouth. Getting lost reveling at the moment devoured his attention from his own needs.

Another whine against Kabu's erection and Raihan went to withdraw one of his hands to relieve himself. However, it was to no avail as the deft hand on his shoulder snapped to his wrist so fast he jerked— choking as the bulbous head slammed into the back of his throat. Blinking rapidly from his eyes watering a little in surprise, Raihan looked up with eyes holding a watery sheen in dispute. 

“Later.” a snarling growl rippled through the fire leader's throat, glancing down at him with a burning spark to his eyes. Kabu gripped the wrist in deliberate emphasis, nails digging mercilessly into the flesh until Raihan emitted a small whine. “Mnn, very good.” 

The telly in the private room sounded as if on queue— a 10-minute warning before the subsequent match begins. The younger man furrowed his brows broodingly before he continued with more vigor with enthusiastic sounds reverberating the throbbing prick in his mouth. 

“Ah-Ngh! Fff— H—ell- Rai…” The fire leader gasped relinquishing his hold on Raihan’s arm to take hold of the hooded shoulder again. His chest heaved from the quickening stimulation, hips twitching and jutting from the blissful sensation. Nimble digits latched around each thigh, massaging the flexing muscles while fastening Kabu in place.

Labored breaths transitioned into desperate pants for air— for more, until without explicit warning, Raihan felt the body over him tense. Eyes dilating he instinctively tried to pull off a little to provide himself room but was promptly blocked. Though Kabu was older and shorter, what he lacked he definitely made up for in skill and raw muscle. A firm grip buried in the Hammerlocke leader's scalp wrenching him forward with a simple gritted demand, “Swallow, Raihan.”

Raihan hummed feverishly as the searing bitter fluids coated his tongue, mouth, and throat. He could feel the remarkable man above him convulse, riding off the aggressive waves of his climax. A whimsical smile couldn’t help but creep onto the dragon trainers face. He didn’t know he could get the renowned man of ever-burning fire so pent up with a little rotom cam in public. 

Kabu, though shaky loosened his grasp freeing the younger gym leader as he attempted to straighten himself. Raihan slid off the softening prick, licking his lips and beaming up at the disheveled man. He certainly looked worse for wear, a beautiful disaster and all for him,  _ the mighty dragon Raihan _ ! With earnest, he set about slipping the shorts and undergarments back in place and fidgeting with straightening the fire-emblem uniform and the glove. He knew it regularly took Kabu a moment to regain composure, the euphoric bliss tended to envelop him, ever so slowly waning like dying embers. Sitting up, Raihan rose up and returned to his seat on the bench tugging Kabu until he could wrap his affectionate arms around the lithe figure. Nuzzling into Kabu’s chest, he cooed contentedly to the radiating warmth, listening attentively to the rapid heartbeat thundering in the elder's chest. 

“So...have you considered?” Raihan asked, perking his head up to look at Kabu. Cheeks blotched in reds and pinks, the man huffed a soft laugh, “You think I am that easy to sway? You’ll have to try harder than that pretty boy.” 

Raihan swallowed and flushed a little, looking down a moment to think of something clever to answer. His mind forsook him as a gentle kiss pressed onto his forehead, searing his skin. 

“Very well, it is only fair…” Kabu trailed, smiling fondly while tilting Raihan’s chin up to earnestly press a soft peck to his lips. With reluctance, he backed up, ignoring the whimpered protest from the dragon trainer. The stadium was naturally beginning to come to life once more. Sauntering over to the marked entrance to the stadium, the fire leader halted to turn and gaze at the aquamarine eyes following after him like a stray pup. 

“After all,...I wouldn’t have won otherwise.” Kabu baited, casting a wink before heading out without waiting for the younger leader's reaction. 

After a moment of pondering silence, it finally caught up to Raihan. 

“Huh?... W-wait! _what_?!” 

He pulled out his rotom to power back up and gawked at the final message from Leon he had missed.

  
  
  
  


**Rival** : When’d Kabu’s Salazzle learn _**dragon pulse**_? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: the move 'Sunny Day' for Turtonator In Sw/Sh t is not learned through leveling. This move can only be learned via TM's <3


End file.
